A Slightly Bumpy Ride
by freckledgirl825
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, but I can promise you that this is chock full o' entertainment! A normal teenage girl plus Jin, Chuu, Rinku, Touya, and all the rest of the gang equals this concoction. So read, enjoy, message, and review!
1. the bumpy ride begins!

freckledgirl: It's my first fanfic! I guess I modeled some parts of what Mia looks like after myself, and some aspects of her personality too. Please please please review and message, it'd be really fab if you all could tell me what I could do to make it better and all that stuff. Now, onto the disclaimers!! (oh joy!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters in it, I know that I don't own it, you know that I don't own it, so please, no suing. : P

freckledgirl: Righty-o, onto the story.

readers: It's about time...

freckledgirl: Hey! Don't be mean... :'-(

"Shit!!!" Mia thought to herself. She rolled over in bed, smacked the life out of the poor abused alarm clock on her nightstand, which, at that moment, showed "5:45" in blinking red numbers. The fact that her first word that morning had been a profanity was because she had just remembered that she had a huge math test today.

A really huge math test.

As in, 10 of her grade huge.

And Mia hadn't cracked a book all weekend.

"What a great way to start the week" Mia thought, not just a little pissed off. Not only was it Monday, it was unreasonably early and already her day had taken a nasty little nosedive. Mia dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. And to make things worse, someone flushed the toilet while Mia was in the shower, making the water temperature plummet 20 degrees in 2 seconds flat. "Who the fuck uses the toilet at five frickin' fifty in the frickin' morning?!?" she thought angrily.

10 minutes later Mia went into her kitchen (well, more like fell/tumbled/cussed her way into the kitchen, she had fallen down the stairs when she went downstairs). After attempting to put a glass of orange juice in the toaster and a slice of toast in the fridge, Mia figured it out, blaming it on the fact that it was only 5 minutes past 6 in the morning.

She went upstairs, got dressed in a pair of worn-in blue jeans (A/N: I couldn't live without my jeans!), a black spaghetti-strap shirt (A/N: yeah, I'd get busted for dress code violation, but in my fanfic, no dress code! buahahah!), a jacket, hoop earrings, and Adidas (A/N: DISCLAIMER: I don't own that either). As she stood in front of her bathroom mirror brushing her teeth, she looked at her reflection and saw a petite, 5-foot-nothing, 15-year-old girl with green eyes, light brown, straight, medium-long hair with blonde highlights pulled up in a ponytail, freckles, and a stressed-out, slightly groggy expression.

By now it was 7:30, because Mia had fallen asleep while eating her breakfast and woken up a half hour later, not that she minded or anything, of course. (A/N: teehee...) She grabbed her backpack and made her way out her front door and down the street toward her school. It was the end of autumn, Mia's favorite kind of day, and she was accompanied by the delicious smell that always comes with autumn, a sort of crisp, cozy smell, and a lovely breeze that stirred the beautiful, colorful leaves on the sidewalk, causing them to swirl in the air around her.

Mia was so caught up in the beautiful day, which had had a reviving effect on her, that she didn't even notice the strange rustling noises that seemed to be following her. In fact, she didn't notice anything of the sort until she was vaguely aware of footsteps behind her, at which point she whirled around on her unwanted companion, only to have her jaw drop when she saw what exactly it was that was following her.

freckledgirl: Oooh, exciting, huh? That was a sorta short chapter, I know, but they'll be longer once I really get going. So STAY WITH ME!!!

And remember kiddies: **Only YOU can****REVIEW and MESSAGE**


	2. the story continues!

as always, disclaimer: i don't own yyh or its characters.

Mia was momentarily stunned as when she turned around and saw the...thing...that had been following her (A/N: Mia was scared shitless). If it had just been a person following her, Mia's dad, a former police officer, had taught her enough self defense to buy her time to run away in such a case (which consisted of kicking it in the balls, if it had any). However, seeing as Mia's pursuer was not human in the least, she just stood there staring at it, her mouth open, producing the effect of making Mia look like a fish (A/N: teehee fishy!). It was large, covered in purple fur, had 3 horns sticking out of its head, and a rather mean expression on its face.

"I should run away." Mia thought. "In fact, I'd do that right now if i could feel my body enough to move it! FUCK!" Then, in a flash of help sent from the gods (it had actually just been Mia's stupid phase ending), Mia regained feeling in her body, turned on her heel, and ran as if a horde of chain saw-weilding clowns were chasing her (A/N: oooh... clowns... scary... and far too happy). If her gym teacher had seen Mia at that moment, chances are he would have beaten off the theoretical, maniacal clowns himself if it meant she would sign up for the track team.

It didn't matter that Mia was beating every high-school track record ever set at that moment, the large, furry demon, which also had claws (as if the friggin' horns weren't enough...) ,took off running at a really alarming speed. In fact, In about 10 seconds it had caught up with Mia and wheeled around in front of her, blocking her path. Mia turned to run in the opposite direction, but the monster grabbed her by her jacket and flung her effortlessy over its shoulder. Mia tried to fight it, pounding her fists against its back and head, but the thing, whatever it was, was waaaay too strong. It just turned its be-horned head, grunted at her while rolling its (red) eyes, and lumbered into the wooded area a little ways away. After 5 minutes, it stopped. The demon dropped her in a bush, where Mia just sat, open-mouthed, staring at the demon.

It wasn't that the demon was particularly beautiful or anything that made Mia stare at it, it was the fact that he had started to mutter strange sounds to himself in what Mia recognized as Japanese (her history class had just covered ancient Japanese history) and making motions in the air with his... err... hand-claw-paw-type-things. Suddenly and out of nowhere at all, a big, glowing, portal thingy appeared in thin air, making Mia gasp in surprise from her bush. The demon grunted again, sounding satisfied. It slung Mia over its shoulder again and started to go over to the portal. When Mia realized what it was going to do, she started screaming "What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! ARE YOU NOT AWARE THAT THINGS THAT APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE GENERALLY AREN'T SAFE? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US B-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The "both" had been cut short when the demon stepped into the portal, disregarding Mia's shouting. Both demon and girl plunged into a spinning, glowing, swirling, plummeting hole, one far more terrified that the other.

freckled: ok, chapter 2 done! except... nobody reviewed the first one! I'm feeling very sad... :'-( no reviews, no long chapters.


	3. Legendary Ramen and a Bolt from the Blue

Freckledgirl: HALLELUJAH! AN UPDATE! Yes, I know, it took me forever and a day, and I'm sorrysorrysorry! But here ya go, read, enjoy (hopefully), and review.

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH or its characters, so please, no suing!

Mia, who was already dazed and confused as it was, felt her head start to spin even more when she looked up from where the demon set her down (more like dropped actually) and saw who, or what, was in front of her. It was yet another Furby-like demon, except this one had a banged up crown perched slightly askew on its head, making it look like a very drunk king. The royal-looking demon looked Mia up and down, as if he were sizing her up (A/N: which is hard to do when you're only 5'). He then slowly turned to face her demon captor with a look of great disgust on his ugly face.

"WHAT exactly is this little scrap of Ningenkai filth doing here?" the royal demon asked, every word dripping with disapproval.

"But... but... you said you wanted a sample of Ningenkai food your highness! I saw this thing, and... and..."

"YOU FOOL!" the royal demon shouted, a small vein throbbing in his forehead. (A/N: my history teacher looks like that sometimes... that's why we don't piss him off... ever...)

"I said to go to the Ningenkai, find that 'supermarket' thingy, and bring me back some of that legendary 'Ramen' stuff! Is that very hard? NO!"

"But, your majesty..." the other demon stammered.

"SHUT UP! And NO, it is not! Everyone says how amazing 'Ramen' is, so I decide to try some. That's all I wanted; a nice, simple request. So I send you, my trusted servant, and you CAN'T EVEN MANAGE TO GET A PACKAGE OF NOODLES!" Now, the demon's throbbing vein got larger and larger until Mia was worried about an aneurysm possibly taking place.

"Mmmm," the big, furry demon who had kidnapped Mia mumbled.

"SPEAK UP OR I'LL CUT YOUR TOUNGUE OUT AND THERE WON'T BE A PROBLEM!" the royal demon yelled.

"I didn't see any 'supermarkets,' so I saw this ningen girl and thought that if you wanted Ningen food, she would do. I'm sorry master! Please forgive me!" With this, the demon flung himself at the royal demon's feet, whimpering profusely.

"NO! NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU WILL GO BACK AND FIND RAMEN, AND YOU WILL NOT BOTCH..."

By now, Mia, who was no idiot, had decided to take advantage of the two demons' arguement, which had drawn their attention away from the poor girl, who at the moment was extremely close to wetting herself. Slowly, Mia crept backwards, still on her extremely sore tush, trying to make as little noise as possible. Creeping slowly away from the demons, Mia finally scrambled to her feet, turned tail, and hauled ass away from there.

After running for a while, Mia leaned against a tree, completely out of breath, and surveyed her surroundings. She still wasn't sure what was so different about this forest. Then, like a thunderbolt from the blue, Mia figured it out. She was in the mythical Makai! Mia had heard the scary demon referring to her as a "ningen" girl, and the royal one had said something about the "Ningenkai." Mia had read enough manga and watched enough anime to know that the Ningenkai, or human world, had a counterpart called the Makai, or demon world. So, theoretically, Mia must have been transported to the Makai when scary demon chucked her into the big, spinning portal-thingy!

Freckedgirl: Le gaspies! Yes, obvious, I know, but for the sake of the fanfic, that's how it's gonna be.


	4. Introductions and Boozy Smiles

Freckledgirl: Huzzah for updating! I wrote the first half of this in my algebra class, and the second half in history during a movie about the Civil War. You can tell when I get most of my writing done.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or its characters. Looks around for lawyers hiding in bushes "I SEE YOU! GET AWAY! SEE THE DISCLAIMER!"

"I don't think I'm dreaming, and I'm pretty sure I'm not insane," Mia said, then pinched her arm to check, which produced a yelp and most likely a future bruise. "Well, I may be insane, but in the even that I'm not, and this really is happening, an adventure like this sounds a lot better than my usual boring life. And I don't even know how to get home at any rate (A/N: I'm thinkin' Wizard of Oz moment here), so it's not like I have much of a choice," she continued on to herself. "So I'll just have some fun, whatever it is that's gonna happen!"

Mia concluded this decision with a smile and decided to see where the path led, which was hopefully somewhere with food and a place to stay, as she didn't have any food with her, just 62 cents in assorted coins and some lint in her pockets. After a while, Mia noticed a sinister looking scaly lizard demon coming up the path toward her. Sidling up to Mia, he gave a creepy smile, revealing several broken teeth.

_Ok, uber strange, but hey! I'm in the Makai..._ she thought.

"Um, can you tell me where the nearest town or inn is?" she asked the lizard demon a little feebly.

"Why, what's a pretty little ningen girl like yourself doing in a forest like this?" he asked, ignoring her question and looking her up and down.

_Eeew, creepygrossnasty!_ she thought, noticing his roaming eyes.

"I'm not really sure actually, but could you please tell me where I could get something to eat?" she asked again.

"Well, why don't you come with me and I'll show you," he said, an evil smirk crossing his ugly, green face. The lizard demon had been inching closer to Mia while he talked to her, and now he sneakily reached over and attempted to grab her ass.

Mia sprang away, her face red and her green eyes angry. Forgetting that he was a demon and could potentially kill her if she pissed him off, she kicked him where the sun don't shine (A/N: my friend's phrase of choice, adopted by me), putting all her pissed-off-ness into it. She then turned around and ran, realizing what he could do to her when he got up, going full steam down the forest path.

Mia ran and ran and kept on running, her eyes on the ground ahead of her (think the theoretical horde of chainsaw-weilding clowns behind her type running). Mia didn't even look up to see where she was, she just kept on running until she suddenly slammed into something with a tremendous SMACK! Reeling backwards, Mia slipped on a loose stone in the path, fell backwards, and felt her head hit something hard. Then, the world around her faded to black.

"Mmmph..." Mia wriggled around in her bed and shut her eyelids tighter against the light trying to pry them open. "Mom, it's Saturday, I don't have to get up yet," she mumbled, pulling the blanket up around her chin, her eyes still closed.

Suddenly, a high pitched, childish voice sent Mia's eyes open in a second.

"Mom? I'm not your mom! Hahaha, you must've hit your head harder than we thought!"

A young boy with brown hair, maybe 9 or 10, stood over Mia giggling, his baseball cap at an odd angle.

"AAAHH! Who're you! Where am I!" Mia shot upright, very alarmed by this point. Suddenly the day's previous events came back to her and she remembered what had happened. Along with this, her head started pounding furiously.

A young man who looked to be about 16 stood up from a chair a few feet away and went to Mia's bed.

"Well now, it's nice ta see yer awake there Lassie! We thought ya might be out fer a while longer, and we were startin' to get a wee bit worried!" All this was said very quickly by a cheerful voice with a kind Irish lilt. Mia looked up at the boy talking and noticed that he bright red hair sticking up at odd angles and pointed elf-like ears that wiggled while he talked. A small white horn poked out from the unruly hair, and blue eyes smiled down at her.

"Um, where exactly am I right now? And who are you all?" Mia asked, looking around the room. There was a guy who had blue and green hair and a slightly chilly, apathetic expression. There was also a tall man with a mohawk and a slightly drunken look.

"Of course ya'd be wantin' ta know, ya must be a bit dazed eh?" the red-haired guy said in his charming Irish accent. "Me name's Jin, and this is Touya," he motioned at the chilly little man, "and that's Chuu over there," he said, nodding at the man with the mohawk. "'Ello there Sheila!" he added. Jin continued, "and the little kid is Rinku," at which point Rinku waved and started playing with a yo-yo.

"Now that ya know us, who might you be?" Jin asked.

"I'm Mia," she replied, rubbing her aching head. "I'm from the Ningenkai. How exactly did I get here? All I remember is running from this pervy lizard demon guy."

"Well, the five of us were on our way from the Dark Tournament," she gave him a confused look, " and out of nowhere, you come chargin' down the path!"

"Yeah, you sure can run for such a little one," Chuu added.

"As I was sayin', you came shootin' down the path and slammed directly into me! Then you tripped on somethin', fell backwards, and hit yer noggin right hard." Mia winced, now remembering that part.

Ya were knocked out stone cold, so we brought ye back here to the Dark Tournament arena, which is where we were stayin'."

"Erm, the Dark Tournament? What's that?" Mia asked, hoping she didn't sound too stupid.

"It'sa fightin' contest I guess ya could say," Jin replied.

"Oh. Gotcha... I think..." Mia said, still a bit confused.

"Now, if I may ask, just how did you get here? You're obviously human, and humans generally don't show up very often in the Makai," said Touya.

"Well, it's sorta a long story. I was going to school, then this big demon came and kidnapped me I guess. He opened up this portal thingy, then chucked me in there and we ended up here in the Makai. I ran away while he and this other important looking demon were arguing, then this creepy lizard demon came up and tried to grope me! I kicked him in the balls and ran away, apparently straight into you all. And here I am. I guess it wasn't that long actually."

"Wow, you kicked a demon? Not even I'm that stupid!" Rinku said unabashedly.

"Yeah well, I wasn't really thinking about that at the time," Mia replied.  
Laughing, Jin said, "Well, yer welcome to stay with us! We love company, and we were just headin' into town to find another place to stay. We normally wouldn't ask someone we just met to stay with us, but ya seem like a nice girl, and ya obviously haven't got anywhere else to go."

"Really! I'd love to! Erm, that is, if you don't mind," Mia said, secretly thrilled.

"Oh don't worry, we don't mind a bit" said Chuu, giving her a slightly boozy smile.

"Then it's settled! If yer head's feelin' a bit better, we'll head into town now," Jin said, giving Mia a big grin.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better, my head's only pounding minimally now," she replied, giving him a grin of her own. Mia tried to get out of the makeshift cot, but tripped on the edge and fell face-first onto the floor.

"Right, maybe I'm still a bit off, but I'm okay!" she said, blushing as she got up. "Anyway, let's go!"

And with that they were off.

Freckledgirl: Chapter 4 is up and running! I'm running out of ideas, suggestions please!


	5. Poor Little Rinky

Freckledgirl: I'm not writing this chapter during my classes, aren't ya proud of me? Silence Just say yes. Anywho, on with the good stuff!

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH or its characters. Yes, that's right, and those lawyers I mentioned in chapter 3 are still stalking me. Shakes stick at a lawyer GERROFF MY ROOF!

Mia, Jin, Chuu, Touya, and Rinku set off out of the Dark Tournament arena, intending to find a place to stay. Mia was still a bit dazed, but in a good way (A/N: Great, that sounds like she's high or something...). The group walked down the same path Mia had come roaring down earlier, which apparently led to a nearby town. Jin, who had been walking next to Mia, turned to her. "Now, jest what part of the Ningenkai are ya from? I've been ta Japan visitin' Yusuke, but I don't know tha' much about it."

"I'm from the United States, it's across the world from Japan."

"I've heard o' that place! Lots of cowboys and stuff, righ'?" Jin said, grinning like a little kid.

Laughing, Mia replied, "Not anymore, but I guess there used to be. I'm from Los Angeles, specifically."

_I wonder If I'm ever gonna see it again... It may be polluted, violent, and home to some of the most filthy rich people in the world, but it's my home and I love it_ she thought to herself.

"I just remembered, my parents are gonna be freaked out by tonight when I don't come home. Is there any way I can contact the Ningenkai or something?" she asked.

"Well, time's different here than where yer from. So technically, ye've only been gone fer a minute or so.

"Oh. That's good I guess," she said, thinking that that was a bit strange...

They continued walking though the peaceful forest, interrupted only by Rinku humming to himself. Suddenly, Mia realized that she felt a little strange. Lighter, actually. She looked down and realized that she was floating a few inches above the ground!

She shrieked, even though she was hardly off solid ground. Jin was laughing his ass off royally, and she realized that he was the cause of the strange phenomenon.

"Woo! That was even better than I was expectin' it ta be!"

"Wha-What's going on! Jin, are you doing this?" Mia asked frantically.

"I should maybe tell ya then, I'm a wind master! I control wind an' all that good stuff." Jin said, clutching his stomach and laughing.

"Thanks for the warning! Now lemme down!" Mia scrambled around in the air, from about ten feet up now, completely helpless.

"Haha, fine, spoil me fun," he said, still laughing. With a wave of his hand the air that had been supporting her disappeared, bringing her falling back down to earth at an alarming rate, making Mia scream.

Obviously unalarmed, Jin simply caught her in his strong arms. "Erm, thanks..." Mia said, then blushed, realizing her position. Jin smiled down at her, but didn't quite let her down.

Suddenly, a strong Australian accent cut in. "Well now, Jin, ye've only known the Sheila for a half hour! Maybe me an' the others should walk a bit ahead, eh?" Chuu said, guffawing heartily at his own mighty wit. Jin set her down, blushing faintly, and Mia decided that it would be a good time to adjust her shoelace. Rinky giggled, and Touya just shook his head.

"C'mon, let's keep going," Jin said. In about a half hour the group had reached a bustling town. Walking down the street, Touya spotted a payphone.

"I ain't got any change though," said Chuu.

"Me neither," added Jin, and Touya and Mia both said the didn't have any. During all this, Rinku whistled innocently and played with his yo-yos. Chuu and Jin exchanged a glance, strode over to Rinku, and, without a word, proceeded to grab his ankles and turn him upside down.

"Lemme down! Lemme down right now!" Rinku yelled as several yo-yos and some coins showered out of his pockets.

"No hard feelin's then Rinky, right? 'Twas necessary ya know," Jin said as he and Chuu put Rinku back on the ground. Jin inserted the coins into the payphone and waited a few secnds, then spoke into the phone in a mock serious voice, without even his Irish accent.

"Hello? Yes, is this a mister Yusuke Urameshi? It is. This is an summons to the Supreme Court on several counts of forgettin' about yer buddy Jin! Yusuke, ye daft bugger, ha are ye?" Jin laughed, listening for a few seconds as a voice exploded on the other end of the phone line loud enough for the group to hear.

"Well, me and the boys are in town and we need a place ta crash. Us and a lovely lassie by the name o' Mia we happened to run into," he said, glancing laughingly at Mia. "We can? Great! See ya in a half hour then!"

Turning to the other, he said "It's settled, we'll be crashin' at Yusuke's place. Now let's get a move on, shall we?"

I'll try to respond to reviews at the end of each chapter, so here's the first batch:

IrishKitsune: I'm glad you think so:

i-like-pudding13: Teehee, thankies! And just for the record, pudding is most definitely yummeh.

Eternal Musing: I really appreciate it, thank you! And yesyes, down with the Mary Sues! Bites the nearest Mary Sue Aaaar! How do you like that bitch!

xXDaRkNeSsRoSiEnEsSxX: Okay okay, here ya go! Please don't hurt me! cowers in the corner

Now PLEASE REVIEW! The small number of review is making me a sad little girl cries hysterically, then pulls out a butcher knife REVIEW I SAY!


	6. Why Can't Men Ask for Directions?

Freckledgirl: Sorrysorrysorry I took so long, I have no excuse except that I was being a lazy-ass. Anywho, on with the disclaimers!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or its characters.

"If we're planning on reaching Yusuke's apartment in half an hour, we should get going," Touya said practically.

"Um, exactly how are we getting to this guy's place? More walking?" Mia asked, her face showing traces of terror. "Not to be a wilting daisy or anything, but humans aren't made for endless walking. Or maybe it's just me..." she added, remembering that she currently had an "F" in her gym class.

"O' course not, we'll catch a bus now that we're in a town," said Chuu. This seemed reasonable, so they stood at a nearby bus stop and waited.

As one bus pulled into sight, Touya asked, "Chuu, you _do_ remember that public transit requires money, right? We've already ransacked Rinku," at this, Rinku cringed and took a couple steps away from Chuu and Jin, "and we're out of money."

"Not ta worry buddy boy," he replied with an slightly evil grin.

"I'm almost scared to ask..." said Touya.

The bus pulled up and opened its doors to a stream of passengers, mostly demons, who paid their fee and found a seat. When it was their turn, Chuu boarded the bus and spoke to the driver, who was a beer-bellied demon with questionable hygiene.

"Say pal, me and my mates 'ave lost our money. Now ya wouldn't want this poor young'un to have to stand out there in the cold, would ya?" he asked, gesturing to Rinku, who caught his drift and exaggeratedly shivered and gave a little "cough cough."

"As touching as that may be, I can't let you on without your fee, so either fork it over or get to steppin'," was the driver's unsympathetic response.

"Let's put this another way. Let us on, or you'll be hurtin' till your 80 and gray." With this threat, Chuu flexed one massive bicep and put on a menacing look.

"Uh, right, of course, we wouldn't want the boy standing there... in the cold..." the driver said, his eyes wide as he tried to scoot back in his seat away from Chuu.

"Thank ya kindly. Yer a real reasonably feller, ya know that?" said Chuu, and he and the others boarded the bus and sat down. Mia was in front of Jin and next to Rinku, and Touya and Chuu sat in the row in front of them. She turned around and crossed her arms over the back of her seat, facing Jin.

"So who exactly is this Yusuke guy?" she asked, her curiosity taking over.

"Good buddy o' mine, like a brother."

"Nice guy, letting some girl he doesn't even know crash at his place with a half hour's notice."

"I somehow don' think he'll mind..."

"Erm..."

"Don' worry, Keiko'll keep 'im in line."

After a while, Touya turned and told the rest that the next stop was theirs. The bus slowed down with a grinding noise as the five of them stood up and prepared to get off. Instead of stopping normally, however, the bus driver brought it to a very sudden stop. Mia pitched forward into Rinku, who slammed into Touya, who in turn brought Chuu down with him. Jin was the only one unharmed by Mia's natural savoir faire.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that," she said, blushing violently for the third time that day. They all got up, rubbing their respective bottoms, and got off the bus.

"Right the, Yusuke's apartment is 5 minutes in... that direction!" Jin said, pointing down a street. The group set off walking, and after 15 minutes still hadn't found the place.

"Jin, are you sure you know where we're going?" Rinku asked, fingering the string of one of his yo-yos.

"O' course I do! Just a bit further..."

'Just a bit further' turned out to be 20 more minutes with no results.

"We could ask for directions ya know," Mia suggested. Chuu, Jin, and Touya all gave her looks of shock.

"Directions? That's pansy talk! We're findin' the way like real men!" Chuu said.

"You're just like my father, he wouldn't ask for directions to save his ass. Men..." she said with a mock exasperated sigh. "Jin, what's the name of his apartment building?"

"Royal Japan Apartment Complex I think."

Mia went over to a vender selling fruit and asked for directions, and within 5 minutes they were standing in front of the building. The guys all had slightly sheepish looks on their faces.

"Nya ha, you got royally owned by a _girl!_ Rinku exclaimed.

"I'm going to let you off for that one Rinku," said Mia. _I've only known these people for a few hours, but I feel like I've known them for much longer_ Mia speculated. She didn't have much more time for thought because Jin started ringing the doorbell of Yusuke's apartment like crazy, nearly ending the life of the poor inanimate object. There were pounding footsteps inside the apartment, then the door swung open and revealed the grinning face of a boy with slicked-back black hair who looked to be about the same age as Mia.

"JIN! GEDDINHEREYAASSHOLE!" Jin and Yusuke bear-hugged and immediately started laughing and talking like long-lost brothers. Chuu, Rinku, Touya, and Mia followed them into the apartment, which was decorated with beer cans, pizza boxes, styrofoam Ramen containers, and red plastic cups

Freckledgirl: Short, I know, but I'm lacking in ideas right now. Help! And thankies for the reviews everybody, I love the smell of a review. :Sniffs: Tashteh. 'Tis the smelly smell of something that smells smelly. Sorry sorry, I'm just a bit hyper right now. I have "Jeremiah Was a Bullfrog" stuck in my head. So joy to the fishies in the deep blue sea, and g'night!


	7. Makeup Compacts and Control Freaks

Freckled: Hello hello, new chappie up! Read, enjoy (hopefully), and review! Now onto the disclaimers (icky poo).  
Disclaimers: I don't own YYH. See how simple that is? Now I'd like all the lawyers camped out in my front yard to leave. Yes, I see you all, get out of my bushes!

Yusuke and the other three warmly greeted each other next, then he turned to Mia and gave her a big smile.  
"So you're Mia, eh? Nice to meetcha!" he said. She was aware of his eyes traveling farther and farther away from her face to a slightly lower part of her anatomy.  
Back at home I never even get asked out, and now this is the second time in under 24 hours I've been ogled at! Maybe there's something in the water here that just makes guys more perverted...  
Suddenly, Yusuke's questionable expression turned to that of a little boy caught stealing cookies.  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI! YOU FILTHY DOG!"  
This cry was accompanied by a very angry looking girl in a school uniform marching into the room, then a sharp smack as she clearly stated her opinion on the matter of his manners.  
"I'm so sorry about him, he's hopeless. I'm Keiko." She smiled brightly and gave a little wave.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mia," she replied with a smile. Suddenly, an extremely cheerful voice exploded about a foot from Mia's ear.  
"Hi Mia! I'm Botan! It's so great to have another girl around, it does get hard to deal with all these guys..." A blue haired girl holding an oar jabbed her thumb in the direction of Jin, Chuu, and Yusuke, who were playing toss-the-beer-bottle-cap-into-a-Ramen-cup.  
"So, how exactly did you get here?" Keiko asked. Mia repeated her story to her. She could see Botan trying with all her might to stifle a laugh when she got to the part about kicking the lizard demon down under.  
"But how are you going to get home?" Keiko asked with a concerned look.  
"Umm... Good question. I have no clue."  
From the other end of the apartment, which was only 8 feet away, Yusuke added, "I'll call the guys over. Maybe they'll have an idea. Well, Kuwabara definitely won't, but maybe Kurama or Hiei."  
He dug the phone out from under a bag of marshmallows and called they guy he'd called Kurama, who showed up within five minutes, bringing with him an almost tangible cloud of rose scent. Out of nowhere, a tiny guy dressed in black popped up onto the window sill and jumped in with a "Hn."  
Is he wearing a habit? That's gotta be the smallest, most obviously un-female nun I've ever seen...  
After more introductions, the large group settled down in various places around Yusuke's living room. They had scarcely draped themselves over the furniture and floor before Kurama hit upon something.  
"Well, have you tried contacting Koenma? He's the big... erm, little... boss guy around here, he might know of some way to get Mia home."  
Mia sent a confused look in Jin's direction, to which he said, "Koenma's basically the operatin' king o' the Makai. Scariest little floatin' toddler I ever did meet, wee bit of a control freak actually..." Mia decided not to ask about the floatin' toddler part.  
"Botan, do you still have that contact thingamajiggy?" Yusuke asked.  
"Of course!" she replied, then whipped out what looked like Mia's compact mirror.  
The blue-haired girl opened it up and said, "Koenma? Koenma sir, are you there?"  
She's talking to her cosmetic products... maybe this girl's not entirely sane... Mia was even more surprised when a bossy sounding voice answered her back. I really should just stop being surprised anymore...  
"Yes, I'm here. What's the matter? Don't tell me you crashed your oar again? I'm not getting you another one, this makes the fourth time in under six months! You're a menace Bo-" The voice was cut off by Botan's slightly irritated one.  
"No, I didn't crash my oar. It's nice to know you have such confidence in me sir... Anyway, I contacted you because we've had a slightly unusual event. A human girl got more or less dragged into the Makai, she's here right now."  
"What! How did this happen?" he replied in an almost frantic voice.  
"Erm, you'd better talk to her sir," Botan said, then handed the device to Mia, who then relayed the whole story to him.  
"That's very interesting indeed. Are all you humans that stupid? I mean, kicking a demon in _that_ specific area? It's a wonder you're still alive." All Mia could do was stare at the screen, a slightly annoyed look on her face.  
"Anyway, I'll see what I can do to get you home. In the mean time, it appears that you've already made arrangements for yourself, and you're in good hands. I'll contact you all once I've made any headway on this. Good-bye." Before anyone to could reply, the screen clicked off.

Freckled: Sorry I took so long on this, I was being a lazy ass. I'm running low on ideas, so any suggestions would be good! Please review and make me a happy little girl, eh?


	8. Intoxication and Steven Tyler

Freckledgirl: Once again, I have no excuse for my lateness. Just my own lazy ass and procrastination. So without further ado, here ya go! P.S. Fluff ahoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nice and simple eh? -Kicks lawyers in shins- STAY OUT OF MY BATHROOM!

After the group's strange episode with Koenma, it was decided that until a way to get Mia home was found, they should just have some fun. By that time it was close to 6:00 and everyone was getting a bit hungry, judging by Chuu's pointed glances at the refridgerator and Touya's loudly rumbling stomach. In less than 20 minutes, the group was sitting in a rather noisy, rowdy pub that Yusuke had sworn by.

"This is scarier than my school cafeteria on fried chicken day," Mia observed. This statement was made all the more evident by two men who had started throwing punches. However, both were extremely drunk, and the fight was cut short when one started laughing about nothing in particular and the other, not wanting to feel left out, joined his comrade. A waitress with very large hair and a habit of popping her bubblegum came by and took their orders. In 10 more minutes the waitress returned, dropping their various plates on the table with a loud clatter.

"If you want anything to drink, it's gonna hafta be beer. Not even I trust the water here," Yusuke said with a wide grin.

"I've never had beer..." Mia said. Her memory was pulled back to last year's Passover at her house. 3 glasses of Manischevitz wine later her great-aunt Gertrude had started to split into two people then rejoin into one. The next morning, her father had informed her that she had broken out into a very loud, off-key rendition of Diyanu in front of all her relatives. The mere memory of this was enough to make Mia extremely skeptical over whether or not she ought to just tough it out or try the water. However, her chili fries were extremely spicy and, finding no other option, she accepted the bottle of Japanese beer Yusuke thrust at her and downed half of it.

"Hey! This isn't too bad, actually," she said, then imbibed the rest of the bottle. In fact, she felt quite good at the moment. Chuu himself watched in amazement as she made her way through 2 more beers.

"Ya might wanna slow down a bit there Sheila, that's 3 beers in 20 minutes." Mia completely ignored him and instead turned her slightly bleary gaze to Botan.

"I gotta ask, whassit like to be a grim reaper? Do people ever get pissed off about having to die and stuff? I mean, do they put up a fight if they don't wanna go, or can you just whack 'em with your oar?" By now, Mia's speech was slightly slurred.

"Well, that's never really happened, but I suppose I could." She cast a concerned look at Mia, who was happily humming to herself. "Jeez Chuu, you've been a bad influence on the girl!"

"Yeah Chuu. Yer a bad 'fluence on me. I feel like a song." Before she could be stopped, Mia had made her way onto the pub's karaoke stage. Yusuke, who was equally inebriated, joined her. In moments, the two of them were singing along with "Walk This Way" by Aerosmith at the top of their lungs, complete with dance moves. At one particularly tricky part, Mia gave up trying to sing along with the lyrics, which were jumping tauntingly across the screen (or so it appeared to her) and did her best Steve Tyler shriek. Yusuke, who was doing a dance of his own creation, seemed to notice little else. Mia curtseyed to the raucous crowd (and almost fell over in the process), before tipsily making her way off the stage. She wound her way back to the table, where Touya and Kurama were politely stifling laughter, Botan was making no such attempt at discretion, Rinku was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, Kuwabara was passed out drunk on the table, and Hiei was sitting with a very sinister look on his face.

"Woo! I didn't know ya had such a pair o' lungs on ya lassie!" Jin said with a mirthful grin.

"Come ta think of it, I didn't either," she replied. Keiko returned to the table, a still-singing Yusuke in tow. It was doubtful he would have been able to walk on his own, so Keiko was supporting him.

"You idiot! Making a complete fool of yourself, again... I'm not gonna help you when you're sick as a dog tomorrow, Yusuke Urameshi..."

"Ya know Keiko, you'd look quite good in leather..."

-SMACK-

If the alcohol wasn't enough to send Yusuke into unconsciousness, Keiko's resounding punch certainly was.

"You gotta teach me how ta do that," said Mia, her tone filled with awe. "Ya know what?" she continued, this time to herself. "Mayonnaise is a funny word. I wonder who came up with mayonnaise. Maybe they were makin' a sandwich, and something just didn't seem right. I'm gonna create a sandwich condiment one a' these days. I'll make millions. Or maybe I'll create spandex. Wait, that's already there..." By now, all conscious members of their party were watching her with confused/amused expressions on their faces.

"Right, I think it's about time we be gettin' back ta Urameshi's place then," Jin said, but he couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Tha's a good idea. In fact, rather brilliant. Haha, damn hilarious it was," Mia slurred as she shakily got up from her chair. She was halfway across the room when her legs decided it was a good time to take a break. In a second, Jin was picking her up with relative ease.

"Aye, ah don' think ye'll be makin' it home without some help..." 

As the group walked back to Yusuke's apartment, Mia became aware of a rather curious sensation.

"Jin, why am I bobbing like this?" she asked the Irishman.

"I believe tha' would be me carryin' ye lassie," he replied, a bemused look on his face.

"Oh. Right."

A few minutes passed in silence. At least, it was silent with the exception of Chuu, who was singing a song about sheep and virgins.

"Ya know, frankly, your fangs are quite sexy. Didja know that?" Mia asked, gazing up at him.

Laughing, Jin replied, "Tha's a first. Ye really are quite drunk," he stated.

"No, it's not just that I'm drunk. It's true. Well, it's that too..." Before she could finish her sentence, the girl had slipped into an intoxicated slumber.

Smiling, and blushing as well, Jin tightened his hold on her small form, holding her closer to himself. He was almost surprised to find that he really didn't fancy having to let her go when they reached Yusuke's apartment. The periodic streetlamps cast shadows on her face, while at the same time illuminating it. As Jin looked down at her, studying her freckles, her slightly open mouth, her brown lashes, he was aware of a strange feeling. Shaking himself back to reality, he tried to forget the thoughts. I've only known tha lass since this mornin', for chrissakes! But there's somethin' about her... It was at this moment that Mia partially woke up, mumbled something unintelligible about rabbits with parasols, then curled up in Jin's arms and resumed her drunken sleep.  
When they reached the apartment complex, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei said their goodbyes (or in Hiei's case, just a simple "Hn") and left for their respective homes/trees. The others made their way up to Yusuke's apartment, where they settled the business of who would sleep where. Rinku curled up on the couch, Touya on the floor of Yusuke's bedroom, Chuu just sprawled out in the corner, Mia managed to stagger to the foot of the couch, and Jin found a patch of carpet free of trash a few feet away. Within minutes, the small apartment was filled with various pitches of snoring.

Freckledgirl: Booya! Another chappie out! -Does a victory dance- Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. You don't know how nice it is to get your feedback on this. So let 'er rip! Review I say! 


End file.
